pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burned Through
Burned Through is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 3/5/2017. Story Ben sits across from Malva in a studio chair, with a microphone on the collar of his shirt. A camera crew is surrounding them, getting every angle possible. Ben is leaning back in his chair, the front two legs off the ground. Malva: And, we are live in 3, 2, (Speaks to camera) Hello, I’m Malva of Kalos News! I’m currently sitting with Ben Tennyson, the recent victor of the Lumiose Conference. Thank you for joining us, Ben. Ben: (Arrogantly) Well, naturally. A star such as myself should be the main attraction for you guys. Malva: And how! Just starting your journey this year, you battled your way to the top of the Kalos region. Now, you are qualified to challenge the Elite Four. Will you take that challenge on? Ben: Uh, duh! It’s my dream to become the champion, and I’ll take it today if I could! Malva: (Giggles) Well, you have a bit of work to do before that! For those watching at home, I’ll explain how the Elite Four challenge will work. Starting Monday, Ben will begin the challenge. He will battle one member of the Elite Four each day, advancing to the next day only if he wins. Ben: And there’s no doubt about that. Malva: For the first four days, Ben can choose his opponent at will between the Elite Four members. And, if he manages to win all four days, he will take on Diantha the champion on Friday! Now, your potential opponents for Monday are Wikstrom, Siebold, Drasna, and yours truly. Ben almost tips over in his chair from shock, as he rights himself up, looking intently at Malva. Ben: Whoa, whoa! You’re part of the Elite Four?! Malva: Yes, I am. The newest member, wielding fire type Pokémon. Ben: Really? Alright! I’ve decided! I’m going to battle! Malva: And I’m going to cut you off right there! I want you to hold that thought until Monday. Keep all our viewers in suspense. Until then, I’m Malva! End Scene It is Monday, the start of the Elite Four challenge. Gwen and Kevin are in the crowd, Gwen looking ticked off. Gwen: Ben was such a jerk in that interview! He completely looked down on Malva and the other Elite Four members! Kevin: He’s entitled to feel confident. He did just win the Kalos league, and he helped me beat one of Wikstrom’s Pokémon. Gwen: But he’s too overconfident! Every time he gets like this, he loses! He doesn’t learn his lesson at all! On the field, Ben stands across from Wikstrom, Malva, Siebold and Drasna, while Diantha stands on a stage with Professor Sycamore. Diantha: Welcome, everyone! To the Elite Four challenge of the Kalos region! Today, Ben Tennyson starts his challenge against the Elite Four, against the member of his choice! If he wins against all four of them, he’ll get the chance to battle against me! The Elite Four members stare Ben down, him smiling in anticipation. Drasna: Amazing. He looks so much like Max. Siebold: He reminds me of me when I was young. Hot-headed, but having skill to back it up. Wikstrom: With an iron will. He actively engaged me in combat before, with little concern for the outcome. Malva: (Sighs) Let’s see how this rookie does against us. Diantha: Now, Ben! Go ahead and choose your opponent! Ben raises his arm to the sky, pointing upward. Ben: (To the crowd) Are you guys ready?! The crowd goes wild, as Ben points forward at the Elite Four, moving his finger from one member to the other. Ben: My opponent is… Ben then stops his finger, pointing at Malva. Malva grins, her glasses shimmering. Ben: Malva! I choose you! Malva: Ha! As if I didn’t see that coming. Wikstrom: I fully expected to be battling first. Our interrupted bouts of old should’ve inspired him to desire a rematch. Drasna: It’s just like youth. He’s choosing the newest member because he thinks they’ll be the weakest. Siebold: Ha! He won’t last long, then. Wikstrom, Siebold and Drasna move their way towards the stage, sitting in designated chairs for them. Ben and Malva take their positions on the plain dirt battlefield, as a Referee takes his place. Referee: This will be a three on three battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides are allowed to use substitutions! Gwen: Malva can use substitutions as well, huh? Kevin: Even if Ben does get an advantage, she can disrupt it just as easily. Should be fun. Referee: And, begin! Malva: Talonflame, let’s set this place on fire! Malva throws a Pokéball, choosing Talonflame. Talonflame: Talon! Ben: Astrodactyl, go! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Aero! Announcer: Both sides have chosen a Flying type Pokémon, so this first round will be an aerial battle! How will this change the flow of the battle?! Malva: The answer, not at all! Talonflame, skyward! Talonflame flaps its wings, taking off into the air. Ben: Astrodactyl, after it! Get it with Bite! Astrodactyl flies up after Talonflame at a fast pace, jaws open to Bite into Talonflame. Malva: (Smirks) Acrobatics. Talonflame initiates a barrel roll, its speed from it making it disappear in a blur, Astrodactyl Biting into thin air. Talonflame glows blue, ramming Astrodactyl in the side of the head, distorting it partially. Malva: Now Steel Wing! Talonflame glides past, as it arcs back, wings glowing like iron. Ben: Knock it away with Rock Slide! Astrodactyl glows white and forms several boulders around itself. Astrodactyl fires Rock Slide, as Talonflame moves to the side, cutting through the boulders with Steel Wing. Talonflame strikes Astrodactyl, injuring it and causing it to drop before recovering. Ben: Astrodactyl, quick! Blast it with Rock Slide! Malva: Heat Wave! Astrodactyl forms Rock Slide, as Talonflame flaps its wings, releasing a gust of fiery wind. The Heat Wave goes around the boulders, striking Astrodactyl, disrupting the attack. Ben: (Pressured) Hyper Beam! Malva: Me First! Astrodactyl charges a magenta energy beam, as Talonflame glows with a magenta aura. It fires Hyper Beam first, striking and exploding on contact with Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl craters into the ground, defeated. Referee: Aerodactyl is unable to battle! The winner is Talonflame! Announcer: And Ben’s Aerodactyl was no match for Malva’s Talonflame! How will he recover from that? Malva: Talonflame, return. Malva returns Talonflame, smugly putting the Pokéball away. Ben returns Astrodactyl as well. Gwen: Huh? What’s she doing? Kevin: Probably trying to psych him out. Malva: When switching out a Pokémon, it makes sense to do it before the opponent chooses theirs. I choose, Chandelure. Malva throws a Pokéball, choosing Chandelure. Chandelure: Lure. Ben: Huh? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon. t absorbs a spirit, which it then burns. By waving the flames on its arms, it puts its foes into a hypnotic trance. Ben: A Fire Ghost combo, huh? Good thing I was already prepared for that! Go, Way Big! Ben throws his Great Ball, choosing Way Big. Way Big towers over the field, scratching its belly. Way Big: Snorlax. Malva: Snorlax, huh? Chandelure, use Fire Blast. Chandelure’s head flame shoots forward, taking the shape of a star. Way Big takes the Fire Blast, receiving little damage. Ben: Ha! Joke’s on you! Way Big’s ability is Thick Fat! So neither your Fire or Ghost type moves will work on us! Malva: (Sarcastically) Oh, no! Whatever will I do? Chandelure, use Sunny Day! Chandelure glows with a gold aura, the sunlight intensifying. Ben: No worries, Way Big! Take a chunk out with Crunch! Malva: Solar Beam! Way Big walks forward, taking a golden energy beam attack. Way Big pushes through it, and Crunches into Chandelure, the impact blowing it backward. Chandelure shoots Fire Blast, its power stronger than before. Way Big groans slightly from the attack, though still resists it. Ben: That still won’t work! Use Crunch! Way Big walks forward again for Crunch, as Fire Blast hits Way Big again. Way Big suffers a burn this time, it letting out an audible groan. It Crunches into Chandelure, it doing less damage this time. Malva: I have to say, you came prepared. But preparedness isn’t enough. You have to be ruthless in your technique. Chandelure, use Solar Beam until they drop! Chandelure fires several Solar Beams in quick succession, Way Big taking each one. It bellows out in pain, as it suffers from its burn, dropping to one knee. Ben: Oh, man! Way Big, finish them off! Use Crunch! Way Big charges again for Crunch, as Chandelure blasts it square in the face with Solar Beam. Way Big is dazed, as it falls over, defeated. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Chandelure! Announcer: What an upset! Ben is still unable to land a lasting blow on Malva to take the lead! Ben is down to one Pokémon now! Can he make a comeback? Ben returns Way Big, as Malva returns Chandelure. Ben scowls at this, as Malva giggles. Malva: What’s wrong, Ben? Where’d all your confidence go? Come on, let’s play a little more. Pyroar, burn through them. Malva throws the Pokéball, choosing a Female Pyroar, her fire mane going down the back of her neck to her back. Pyroar roars to the sky. Ben: Heh. Doesn’t matter what Pokémon you chose! Cause my ace, is Bullfrag! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Malva: Pyroar, use Noble Roar! Ben: Taunt! Pyroar gets ready to roar, as Bullfrag extends its tongue out, blowing a raspberry in Pyroar’s face. She growls and snaps her jaws at the tongue, it retracting it back to dodge. Malva: Heh. I watched all your battles, so I guess I should’ve expected that. Let out your roar with Dark Pulse! Ben: Bounce! Pyroar’s inner mouth glows dark purple, firing double helix energy at Bullfrag. Bullfrag Bounces over the Dark Pulse, as it dives feet first at Pyroar. Malva: You know, there are contingencies for that. Wild Charge! Pyroar twists her head back, her body surrounded in yellow electricity. She slams Wild Charge into Bullfrag’s Bounce, the attack electrocuting and blowing Bullfrag back. Pyroar fires another Dark Pulse, heading right for Bullfrag. Ben: Mat Block, then Water Shuriken! Bullfrag skids to its feet, and flips a tatani mat to block the Dark Pulse. Bullfrag then forms Water Shuriken in its hand, throwing the large shuriken at Pyroar, them splitting into smaller shuriken. Malva: Oh, please. Dark Pulse! Malva fires Dark Pulse, destroying the Water Shuriken. Bullfrag takes the attack, slightly injured. Pyroar charges at Bullfrag, using Wild Charge. Ben: Mat Block, then Bounce! Malva: Noble Roar! Bullfrag flips Mat Block, canceling Wild Charge out. The Mat Block fades away, as Bullfrag Bounces into the air. Pyroar lets out a roar with red outlines on the sound waves, hitting Bullfrag. Ben: What?! Malva: Taunt only lasts a few turns. Other trainers just stop using their status moves after you use that once, but I wait for the right moment. Pyroar, use Flamethrower! Ben: Water Shuriken! Pyroar breathes Flamethrower up at Bullfrag, who forms a medium sized Water Shuriken, throwing it. Ben: Is that really a full sized Shuriken?! Malva: Noble Roar lowers your Pokémon’s Attack and Special Attack. Your Bullfrag is weakened as well. Flamethrower and Water Shuriken collide, Flamethrower evaporating the Water Shuriken. Bullfrag soars over the Flamethrower, and dives down with Bounce. Malva: And, that’s a wrap! Pyroar, use Wild Charge! Pyroar stands up on her hind legs, as Bullfrag lands on the ground from Bounce. Pyroar sparks with Wild Charge, as she stomps into Bullfrag, electrocuting it as it is stomped into the ground. Pyroar suffers from recoil damage, as Bullfrag is defeated. Referee: Greninja is unable to battle! The winner is Pyroar, and the victor is Malva! The crowd goes wild, as Ben looks crushed, dropping to his knees. Malva waves to the crowd, completely ignoring Ben. Malva: Thank you! Thank you! It’s such a glorious day to perform for you all! Announcer: There it is! It’s over! Malva lands a crushing defeat on Ben, not losing a single Pokémon! What was expected to be a week of exciting challenges has come up short for our challenger! Gwen: Oh, man. Kevin: What? Is he that much of a grouch when he loses? Gwen: And he wines a lot. (Sighs) For a good while, too. In the shadows of the crowd, Lysandre stands in an entry way, watching. Lysandre: So, the boy isn’t strong enough to defeat Malva. And it’s to be expected, since I trained her myself. Those Forever Knights were so misguided. There’s nothing stronger than a woman with the passion to prove herself in this world. And she (He grins) will be very useful indeed. End Scene Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in Vaniville Town, where Ben is sulking by the window. Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max are sitting on the couch in the living room. Max directs his speech towards Ben. Max: Hey, champ. How about coming on over and joining us? We were going to watch some battles on TV. Ben lets out a grunt, not turning to look at them. Max rubs the back of his head, baffled. Max: Well, that went well. Gwen: Uragh! So annoying! That’s it! Gwen gets up, stomping over towards Ben. She pulls him by the ear, him screaming in pain. Ben: Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Gwen: Get off your sulking butt! We’re going to have a battle! Ben: (Indifferent) I don’t feel like it. Gwen: Well, tough! Gwen drags Ben outside, Kevin and Max following. Kevin: Uh, should we stop them? Max: Nah. Let the kids figure it out. Ben and Gwen take their places opposite of each other, Ben looking unenthusiastic. Gwen: This will be a one on one battle! My choice, is Delphox! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Delphox. Delphox: Del! Ben: (Grumbling) Whatever. Go, Bullfrag. Ben drops his Pokéball, it bouncing up and choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Gre? Bullfrag looks at Ben, who’s staring at the ground, not focused. Bullfrag looks concerned, and Delphox looks back at Gwen, equally concerned. Gwen: No mercy, Delphox. Use Flamethrower! Delphox: (Determined) Phox! Delphox draws its stick, releasing a Flamethrower from it. Bullfrag gets ready to attack, waiting for Ben’s orders. Its eye moves back to look at Ben, who doesn’t respond. Bullfrag is hit by Flamethrower, being pushed back. It breaks the Flamethrower, injured. Kevin: Come on, punk! Don’t leave Bullfrag hanging! Max: Consider your Pokémon there, champ! It’s your job to protect it from unwarranted damage. Bullfrag: Gre, gre! Ben: Pffh! Whatever. Bullfrag growls now, turning and facing Ben. It sticks its tongue out at Ben, blowing a raspberry in Ben’s face. Ben reacts to this, spit getting his face. He groans in disgust, wiping it off. Ben: Hey! What gives?! Bullfrag: Greninj! Gre, gre, Greninja! Ben: Hey, don’t yell at me! You’re the one who lost! Flamethrower hits Bullfrag from behind, it letting out a gasp of pain. Ben gasps, as he looks at the field for the first time, Gwen and Delphox smirking. Ben: You got a problem, dweeb?! Attacking a Pokémon with its back turned?! Gwen: At least I haven’t given up on my will to battle, doofus! You lost to me once before, at the Battle Chateau! Do you really want to lose to me again?! Delphox, hit them with Mystical Fire! Delphox motions its stick in a circle, forming a ring of fire. Delphox breathes fire from its mouth, it expanding to match the size of the rings. Ben’s expression turns to shock, then determination. Ben: Mat Block! Bullfrag spins around, using Mat Block to block the Mystical Fire. Ben: You think you can beat me?! Bullfrag, show them your Water Shuriken! Gwen: Shadow Ball! Bullfrag throws Water Shuriken, as Delphox forms a Shadow Ball, firing it. The attacks collide, exploding. Bullfrag Bounces into the air, soaring over Delphox. Gwen: Too easy! Your line of trajectory is easy to control from there! Delphox, trap it with Mystical Fire! Ben: Water Shuriken! Delphox forms a ring of fire, shooting Mystical Fire. Bullfrag forms Water Shuriken and throws it, it splitting into several smaller ones. Water Shuriken goes down the side of Mystical Fire, as both attacks hit their targets. Bullfrag drops, landing on its feet, as Delphox groans from the damage. Kevin: The super effective attack did more than that Fire attack. If Ben can keep the pressure up… Ben: Water Shuriken! Gwen: Flamethrower! Bullfrag throws a large Water Shuriken, which cuts through Flamethrower, hitting Delphox head on. Bullfrag Bounces into the air, soaring and diving at Delphox. Gwen: Shadow Ball! Ben: Flip over it, and land it with Bounce! Delphox fires a Shadow Ball, as Bullfrag curls into a ball, flipping over the Shadow Ball. This rotation speeds it up, as it extends its leg to kick Delphox in the chest with Bounce. It pushes off with its feet, Bouncing off Delphox and shooting it to the ground, defeated. Max: Alright, that’s enough! Bullfrag lands, dropping to its knees from the accumulated damage. Ben runs out to check on it, as Gwen returns Delphox. Gwen: Great job, Delphox. You’ve earned a good rest. Ben: There, there. Nice job, Bullfrag. I’m sorry about the beginning there. It wasn’t your fault. Bullfrag: (Content) Greninj. Gwen walks over, offering her hand. Ben takes it, standing up. Gwen: Get it through that thick skull of yours? Ben: Yeah. I think so. Gwen: Good. Now, when you lose again, and you probably will, keep calm and get ready for your rematch, instead of sulking. Ben: Heh. That’s big talk coming from a big dweeb! Gwen: And you’d be a doofus not to listen! The next day, Gwen and Kevin stand outside the door, both of them with their travel gear. Ben stands besides Max, slightly cynical. Ben: So, you two are going to travel together? Gwen: Yeah. Kevin’s going to go with me to Anistar City. I’ve decided to take up Olympia’s offer and receive training from her. I can’t stay behind you forever now, can I? Kevin: Plus, who knows? Maybe traveling with someone would be good for me. Max: You kids have fun. Stay rigorous with your training. Gwen: We will. See you later, Ben. Ben: (Smiling) Later, Gwen. Gwen and Kevin wave as they walk off, heading out the gate to Route 1. Ben lets out a heavy sigh, as Max puts his hand on Ben’s shoulder. Max: Cheer up. How about I take you to Ambrette City? Get some nice ocean air, maybe fish out some new Pokémon. Ben: Uh, maybe later Grandpa. I think I wanna be by myself for a bit. I’ll catch up with you later. Ben grabs his backpack, and heads off as well. Max chuckles at this. Max: He’ll figure it out. Main Events * Ben challenges the Elite Four. * Ben battles and loses to Malva, ending his Elite Four challenge. * Ben and Gwen have a battle. * Gwen and Kevin travel off on their own, Gwen going to train with Olympia. * Ben leaves Vaniville Town. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Malva * Wikstrom * Siebold * Drasna * Diantha * Lysandre * Announcer * Referee * Camera Crew Pokémon * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Way Big the Snorlax (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Delphox (Gwen's) * Talonflame (Malva's) * Chandelure (Malva's) * Pyroar (Malva's) Trivia * The episode title is based on the phrase that I say whenever I win a round of Pokémon Puzzle League with a Fire type Pokémon. * Ben losing a battle against an Elite Four member while being incredibly cocky is based off the anime episode Vanity Affair, where Ash loses to Drake for the same reason. ** This is also based off Ben's generally cocky attitude in his home series. * This marks the first time that all the members of a region's Elite Four appeared together in a single series, or a single episode. * Despite the apparent end here, the series isn't over. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Lumiose Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge